


wait for me to come home

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, I HAtE THIS PROMPT. no i love it that's why i hate it ;A; uwaaa, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, so help me lord I ACTUALLY GOT FEELINGS WHILE WRITING THIS, sou and rin and ldr gives me the angst and the sad feels TT_TT, sourin, sourinweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I see.” Rin mumbles quickly, nodding to himself. His brows furrows as fingers clutches the phone closer to his ear. “I see.” He repeats, almost chanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait for me to come home

It’s warm; so warm. The wind is just perfect against his skin, the ocean is calm despite the darkness shadowing its blue color, the people are enjoying themselves and it’s warm. So warm.

However, Rin knows that miles away from him, it’s cold, winter still not leaving his hometown. He wonders if it’s snowing there right now and what he would’ve been doing if he’s still there, accompanying his friends on their daily lives, their free time, their random bouts of adventure. He smiles, imagining Nagisa dragging Makoto to some creepy abandoned building on the outskirts of Tokyo. He smiles, picturing Haruka with his indifferent eyes, trying to hide a smile as clear blue eyes watches the spectacle that are his friends. He smiles, as he imagines that dorky glasses guy Rei spout about how nothing is beautiful in the vicinity.

Then he drops his lips into a purse, thinking of that one person, struggling on his own, hiding his misery from the world. He thinks of sad eyes looking away from him as he listens to the waves crashing back to the shore. He thinks of clenched fists, trying to hold on to emotions that the eyes can’t supress. He thinks and he thinks and he thinks and he listens and he imagines-- Rin _pictures_ Sousuke’s figure miles away from him and wonders what the male is doing right now.

Glancing back to where his companions are singing and drinking and being all merry, Rin wishes that Sousuke is there with him, sharing all these moments like they’re supposed to from the beginning; sad, happy, _every_ _precious moments_ of their lives. They’re supposed to share but that-- Reality isn’t so kind, after all.

Head turning back to the dark ocean, Rin glances at his phone and breathes a sigh. “One minute left.” He mutters to himself as he starts walking further away from his friends, wanting peace.

At exactly nine zero zero, his phone begins to vibrate. Rin bites his bottom lip, smile obvious on his face as he flops on the sand before answering the call.

“Hey.” He breathes out as a sudden wave of complicated emotions comes crashing into him; just like the waves, only this time, he feels like he might drown.

The static of the phone greets him for a few seconds before Sousuke’s voice graces his ears. “Hi.” Rin closes his eyes and takes in the deep voice, wanting for the person to be there beside him. “Good evening. Having fun?” Sousuke continues, voice soft; gentle and loving.

Rin nods a few times before realizing that the other can’t see him and so he has to inhale deeply first before breathing out a quiet, “Yeah.” He clears his throat then repeats his answer loudly. “Yeah, I am.” I hope you’re here though, he adds in his mind. He wants to utter those words but Rin doesn’t want to bother Sousuke with this sudden _sadness_ crashing into him. “How-- how about you? University keeping you busy?” He lightens his tone of voice, plastering a forced grin on his face.

Sousuke is silent for a while, his breathing the only indication that he hasn’t hang-up yet. A moment later, he hums in response, Rin holding his breath like he’s waiting for his incoming doom to finally arrive. “Very busy.” The other finally replies, quiet and curt.

“I see.” Rin mumbles quickly, nodding to himself. His brows furrows as fingers clutches the phone closer to his ear. “I see.” He repeats, almost chanting.

_I see_ , do you miss me? _I see_ , are you fine there alone? _I see_ , please don’t forget me. _I see_ , please come soon.

There’s a chant in his mind; I miss you, I miss you, I miss you. I wish you’re here beside me. It’s cold. And he wishes he can say those words without any hesitation, bare himself to Sousuke through the phone but he keeps his silence. Silence is gold, more so Rin’s because telling the other male what he’s thinking; what he wants-- his _desires_ , will just put a heavy burden on Sousuke who’s still recovering.

Sousuke’s still recovering and Rin should just shut up and  be the understanding lover that he is.

Lover-- yes. He’s an understanding lover who flew a continent away to chase his dreams. Sounds like the ideal partner. Haha. Not.

“Rin.” His thoughts breaks as Sousuke’s voice echoes through the phone. He unfolds his clenched fists, not noticing his nails are digging on his palm as he oppresses his emotions forcefully. “Rin.” Sousuke repeats and Rin hums, a small smile gracing his face, negative thoughts slowly dissipating. “I miss you.” And then his breath hitches. “Wish I’m there with you.” Then his red eyes burns. “See you swim with all your might. Watch you smile as you break your record again. Hold you close in the quiet and darkest of nights.” And his hand trembles.

Rin nods his head. He nods and nods and nods even though Sousuke can’t see him. _Yes, me too._ He wants to shout as he presses his palms on his tear filled eyes. _Me too, me too, Sou._ He wants hug the other so tightly that both of them can’t breath. He wants--

“--you too.” He mumbles, still rubbing on his eyes. “Miss you too.” Rin repeats, a muffled sob escaping him. “Come here soon, okay?” He whispers so quietly, afraid that his request is too much; too demanding, too-- just _too much_.

There’s a chuckle on the other line and Rin blinks, sniffling. He opens his mouth to ask what’s funny but Sousuke starts speaking before he can. “I will soon.” Such a simple reply but it has Rin’s heart fluttering.

“Really?” It’s not that he doesn’t believe his lover; he does, with his whole being but sometimes, life is _just_ a bitch. “Promise.”

Sousuke chuckles again then drags a hum. “Of course. Promise.” The male finally replies. “So, stop crying, okay?” His tone of voice turns into pleading and Rin finally grins, knowing how weak Sousuke is to his tears.

“Hmmkay.” He answers and at last, the flood trying to drown him from the inside is slowly disappearing. He still misses Sousuke, still wants the male to be there with him; sitting beside him on Australian sand where the wind is warm and just perfect for him. But there’s reassurance in his lover’s voice and there is promise and Rin feels joyful for the first time in a while.

“So, when are you arriving?” Rin laughs as he asks the question, hearing Sousuke playfully grumble an ‘impatient redheads, tsk’. It’s not everything that he wishes for but it’s a start. At least, it’s a start.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my turf, this is mah, this my shit. i mean, day 04! i told you it's angst day ahahaha but it's also fluff so >.> anyways, hope you liked this. personally, i really enjoyed writing this so yea, yeah. we're half-way there. tomorrow is-- idk ovo


End file.
